


【evanstan+海包】良性循环-31

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环-31

Sebastian眼周很红，Chris明知这是发烧造成的，然而总错觉他在哭。生病的Sebastian反应慢吞吞的，他迷蒙的望着Chris没有躲，Chris在他唇上停留的时间越来越长，然后他轻轻地咬着Sebastian的下唇，舌头顺着对方的唇缝舔吮，趁Sebastian微微张口，Chris的舌头顺势伸进去，勾缠搅动。

“唔……”

Sebastian呼吸乱了，他想用舌头把Chris的舌头抵出去，却被捉住咬吮。

床上被褥凹陷，Chris紧搂着Sebastian倒在上面，若有人打开门，仅能看到宽实健壮的后背和Chris腰间耷拉着的蜷曲的腿。

Chris太清楚Sebastian的敏感点了，他摸过的每个地方都能感受到Sebastian发颤的幅度，Sebastian想推开Chris，可Chris弄的他舒服极了，轻飘飘的像浮在云端。

二人唇齿相依发出啧啧水声，喘息从喉咙溢出，Sebastian后有床前有人，被吻的迷迷瞪瞪地环着chris的脖子，津液从嘴角滑下，呼出的气息全是情欲的味道。

Chris英俊的面庞此刻显得温柔又深情，像CAP，又像Chris自己。

Sebastian呆住了。

Chris的眉毛、眼睛、鼻梁、嘴唇、脸型，甚至每一片肌肤与每一寸毛发，都恰好是他喜欢的模样。

明明本可以两情相悦。

Sebastian鼻头发酸，酸得几乎要落泪，他侧头用手挡住Chris的脸，掌心和Chris的嘴唇相触，微热的唇与微扎的胡须一直痒到他心里。

“你不需要这样赎罪，或者求得原谅”，Sebastian说，“我放下你的时候就已经原谅你了。”

Chris低语回道：“至少给我们一个重新认识的机会。”

“只有傻子才会重蹈覆辙，而且你这样子根本不是想单纯得到一个重新认识的机会。”

“对”，Chris凝视着Sebastian，

“我喜欢你，我爱你，虽然这是迟来的告白，虽然你已经不再接受我，但我还是想告诉你。”

“曾经我考虑太多，掣肘制尾，用事业用金钱名誉和感情比较，钻牛角尖进了死胡同还不自知。”

“我竟然花了一年时间才想明白，事业、爱情是两条线，有交叉、有影响，可二者无法替代，少了任何一个都是陂了一条腿的瘸子。”

“我现在以完完整整的我，给两年前的你一个交代。并且我有个不情之请。“

Sebastian心如乱麻，“什..么？”

”我的未来，希望你可以接受。”

·

Sebastian并未给任何答复，Chris也并没想过Sebastian能给他任何回应。Chris温存的吻遍Sebastian的每寸肌肤，Sebastian的内裤被Chris扯下，他的脸颊贴着sebastian半硬的柱身，沿着底端一直舔到头，滑溜溜的清液溢的阴茎晶莹，Chris含住轻咬了一下，  
“你好烫。”

“唔！”Sebastian睁大眼睛，胳膊肘撑着想坐起来，又被chris温暖紧裹的口腔吸的卸了劲，他揪着床单瞪着伺候他的人，  
“你做什么？”

chris时刻关注sebastian的反应，他口里吞吐着对方的阴茎，粗糙的舌苔磨着冠状沟，激的柱身弹跳，他的舌尖灵活的朝马眼钻，惹得sebastian一阵战栗，Sebastian的腿夹着chris的头，抓着他的头发推也不是拉也不是，又拒又迎的蹭动。

“我不想和你做了！”Sebastian面容通红，“你少来这套！你个骗子！”

“我不做，只是让你舒服”，Chris吸着Sebastian的龟头，舌面压着他的肉棒往嗓子眼顶。根部塞满了Chris的口腔，Sebastian爽的眼角湿润，飘飘然的软了身体，他无意识的向上挺动， Chris的深喉令他腿根痉挛，喘息不定。

“骗子，我……嗯……和你做还不如和、和hem...”

“谁？”Chris豁然抬眼，眼神阴沉又凶狠。

Sebastian烧的再糊涂也知道自己差点说错话，他借着喘息打发过去，Chris渐渐冷静，只是埋首的动作变得有些粗鲁。

“只是伺候”，Chris吞吐时含混道。

他的口水和Sebastian的前列腺液混在一起，手指揉着睾丸，极富技巧的舌头在Sebastian的腿根打转，吸出星星点点的痕迹。Sebastian胸膛起伏，无力的被Chris为所欲为。

龟头饱涨，粘稠的精液一股一股射出堵着嗓子，chris呛咳两声。他胡乱擦了下嘴，拉丝的黏腻是太过直白的色情，Sebastian把脸埋到枕头里，脸面涨红不敢看Chris。

Chris抽纸仔细擦拭，去卫生间漱口收拾回来，Sebastian呼吸绵长，已经睡着了。

Chris上床抱着Sebastian，道，

“好梦。”

……

Sebastian醒来病情好不少，但他觉得自己生病了chris还要吸他的精气，他卸磨杀驴的感到不爽，一脚踹在chris的脸上往外蹬，

“你怎么还在？”

“我现在就走”，chris亲亲Sebastian的内踝，“你好好休息。”

“哦”，Sebastian缩回腿抱着被子冷笑，“赶紧走。”

Chris点点头匆匆穿上衣服，在离开的前一秒火速偷了个香，麻溜的滚蛋了。

·

片场的大家发现Chris状态极好，不仅一条过，休息时还蹦跶来蹦跶去精力旺盛。他在拍戏时严肃沉稳，出戏后喊的次数最多的就是“seb”。

RDJ端着架子掏掏耳朵道，“我耳朵要生茧了。”

“嗯哼”，一旁的hemsworth耸耸肩。

“你像条跟屁虫”，hemsworth对路过的Chris Evans毫不留情的吐槽，“或者鼻涕虫。”

Chris反以为荣，他自豪的挺起胸膛，以过来人的语气说道，  
“等有一天你遇到你喜欢的人也会这样。”

hemsworth撇嘴，“我不会。”

“别说这么绝对，万一呢。”

“没有万一”，hemsworth说。

可我有件事不能理解，hemsworth腹诽。

“什么事？”pratt拍拍自己的肱二头肌。

hemsworth这才意识道自己不小心说出来了，不过没什么。于是hemsworth问pratt，

“你在什么情况下不会拒绝一个曾经对不起你的人？”

“哦，任何情况下都会拒绝，一个坑掉两次？我又不傻”，

pratt抻胳膊拉韧带，吸肚子妄想再消减些肥肉，

“当然有例外——”

“除非对方是我的理想型。”

·

理想型……

hemsworth微微发呆。

Evans…真是好运。

\----------

TBC


End file.
